Squire to Knight
by ILoveJoren
Summary: What if Raoul thinks he is homosexual and took a liking on Squire Alan? Summary doesn't speak out, so read and find out! Review is a must! [AlannaRaoul]
1. Chapter 1

**Squire to Knight**

Raoul was walking back to his rooms after a whole night of hiding behind the curtains in the grand ballroom, avoiding everyone there. The pages and squire were all on duty in the grand ballroom, where a ball is held, in honor of Queen Lianne's birthday. Together with the other squires, Alan was there, too, looking really divine in Raoul's mind. The image of Prince's squire danced about in his mind. Alan's royal blue tunic and silver hose and shirt does bring out his violet eyes, which appeared to be deep and wise, framed with carefully brushed back shiny copper hair.

Raoul had always preferred a runt, whom he can cuddle easily. _What am I thinking about? Alan's a boy, unless I'm turning into a homosexual knight! No way! _Raoul shook his head to get rid of those thoughts.

"Sir Raoul of Goldenlake!"

Raoul jumped a foot up in the air. He heard the most enchanting voice in the entire Human's and Gods' Realms, calling his name and title energetically. He turned around, and find-

"Squire Alan of Trebond! What are you doing here? Are you-are you following me?

"Nah. The heir to the throne misses you. I've been sent by the His Most Royal Mighty Prince Jonathan, Crown Prince of Tortall, must I go on? Where did you hide just now? Jon thought you weren't there _at all_."

"I'm behind all those big heavy curtains."

They walked down the corridor, the way to Jonathan and Alanna's connected rooms.

"Jon's in his room?"

Alanna nodded.

Alanna hugged Raoul. "Good luck. He didn't look too happy just now."

_He hugged me. He wished me luck. He cares about me!_ thought Raoul as he knocked on Jonathan's door.

­­­­­­­­­­­­

**Author's note:** Hey, this is my first try on Song of The Lioness fan fic. I wrote this during my school assembly, when the headmistress is giving her alarmingly long, _boring _speech. Review, and I'll post the ending. It's rather short, but how long can you write in 15 minutes, keeping one eye out on the other teachers? REVIEW! Please? I


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note : **I'm so so sorry, but I might not be able to update fast, because I'm having a major exam this year, and I've to cram in 3 years worth of work in this few months. But I'll definitely update as soon as I can. Special thanks to those who reviewed who are:

zamboo

stormrider7

Regina

music nerd

Madame-S-Butterfly

pinky

Gretta 99

Pink Squishy Llama

Elfsquire90

SirLady Lupin

Risha

Alright! Let's continue with the tale…

**Chapter 2: Jealous**

Raoul sloshed some brandy into his glass and took a huge gulp. Ah.. He laid back with his eyes closed _That_ soothed his nerves. How he wished he was Alan's best friend and Jon was far, far away. As far as possible, like the Yamani's Islands. The urge to punch Jon when Alan hugged him tightly and smoothing his hair almost overcome him in Jon's room a little while before. He saw red when Alan laid out Jonathan's clothes for the next day and when Alan hugged Jonathan _again_ with a sweet smile and "Good night, my Prince". Raoul himself got only a goodnight, a smile and a pat on the back.

Raoul roared in frustration and threw his wine glass, hard, on the floor. His squire, Sacherell, poked his head into Raoul's room. "What's wrong, m'lord? You never seemed to have a temper. Quite the opposite of Alan. Er... Can I come in?"

Raoul nodded bitterly.

"I'll clear this away then, sir"

"Don't bother. Ask the servants to do it. Get them here. On second thoughts, please don't come in here unless you have my permission. You're dismissed."

Sacherell's eyes went wide with shock. "Sir, are you sure you're okay?"

"Which part of 'dismissed' do you not understand?"

"I - fine. Very well, m'lord." Sacherell shuffled out of the room. Moments later, Raoul heard Sacherell bellowing, summoning servants. Then, he heard a knocked on the door. "Sir, we are here to clean your room, sir."

Raoul stood up and opened his door to admit the servants.

_Well, I can't give up without putting up a good fight. Yeah, there's still a glimmer of hope if I tried. From now on, I'll help Alan do whatever chore. I'll stand up for him if anybody mess with him!_ thought Raoul. Sacherell peered at Raoul's face, worried. Raoul never looked so thoughtful as now. Little did he know, Raoul's already forming a plan in his mind. Suddenly, Raoul let out a triumphant yelp. "That's it!"

"That's what?" asked Sacherell.

Raoul glanced at him. "I believe you're dismissed?"

"Oh, yea. Err.. I'll lead the servants out now. They've cleared the mess."

The servants bowed and backed out. Sacherell shut the door.

_Well! What do you think? I've changed my mind as many readers send messages to me, asking me to write more chapters. One even convinced me to write at least 5 chapters! Wow! This is not the support I expected from a first attempt! Thanks sooooooo much! Love you guys lots!  - Wendy_


	3. Chapter 3 : Faithful

I'm so sorry! I haven't been updating AT ALL. You may throw rotten eggs at me now. You're allowed to... SPLAT! Hey! You all take it for real? Fine…SPLAT! Hey! No more, ok? SPLAT! What the?

I don't know what's with my computer, that I can't reply the reviews. Not much reviews are coming in, so will you lot send in more reviews? Pleeeeeaaaaasssseeeee? I love reviews……

**stormrider7 : **hey! I love you! You're always reviewing, a model reader! I'll try my very best to make the chapters longer. And, yea, I hate exams! I don't learn piano, so that's something free for me, but my mum insist me to go for extra classes for every subject, and all my tutors gave me exams every fortnight!

**abby : **lol, I'm always making my friends giggling…

To all reviewers, thanks so much! I hereby take a deep bow… SPLAT! HEY! I said stop it! And you threw a tomato this time!

**Chapter 3 : Faithful**

"Let's go riding. My joints are as stiff as hell," suggested Gary during one lazy afternoon, where our three knights and one tiny squire sat at the same position for the past three hours in the hall.

Raoul, Jonathan and Alanna got up, wincing as they stretched out stiff muscles and joints.

When they reach the stables, Alanna sighed and said "I'm really lazy to saddle Moonlight… I don't think so you'll saddle her for me, huh, Raoul?" Alanna grinned at Raoul.

"Uh, sure! Why not?" said Raoul as he grabbed Moonlight's saddle from the store. Alanna was taken aback. "Um… There's no need for it… Really, Raoul, I can do that myself…"

" There! Done!"

Alanna, Jon and Gary's jaws dropped. Jon looked into Raoul's eyes closely. "Are you sure you're ok, Raoul?" Raoul stared at Jon, as if he's being stupid. "Of course I'm ok! What did you take me for?" Gary placed his hand on Jon's shoulder and pulled him back. When Jon looked at him, he pointed at Raoul quietly, so that Raoul wouldn't see it, and tapped his temple twice, finishing the gestures with a few twirls of his finger around his temple. Jon understood and stepped back.

"Let's go! Alan, after you." Raoul gestured at Moonlight, who whickered softly, as if she's laughing.

_You fancy Alan?_

Raoul looked down, shocked, at the direction of the voice and found Faithful pressing itself playfully against his legs. _Don't worry. Humans hear me only when I want them to, and I didn't let them know that._ Raoul relaxed, a bit.

"Hey, Raoul, I need you to saddle my horse for me," said Gary teasingly.

_Do it, or they will suspect something's afoot._ Faithful advised.

Raoul shrugged and took the saddle from Gary's hand. "Darkness needs to be saddled too, and I think I'll let Alan have a break today." Jonathan placed his arm on Raoul's shoulder. Poor poor Raoul saddled all their horses. But when they started riding off, Raoul tried to mount his own horse, and found out his own wasn't saddled. "Hey! Wait for me, you idiots!" No one turned back. Poor little Raoul threw the saddle on his horse and fastened it on quickly and galloped off at top speed to catch up with them.

_Hey, maybe Alan might pity me, and take more notice of me! Alright. From now on, I can also help Alan do his chores! _thought Raoul as he and his three friends rode off, towards the Royal Forest.

**There! I don't think so that's very much longer, but, well, longer than the previous chapter, all the same! Lol.. Please review! That's why they put the tiny button at the bottom left of this page, come on!**

**-Wendy**

**P/S: I've noticed that some people managed to put, like, a page divider (sort of). Can someone teach me how to do that? And, please, review!**


	4. Chapter 4 : On Beltane Night Part 1

**Chapter 4 : On Beltane Night Part 1**

Tonight is the long time awaited Beltane night. Raoul longed to take Alan there. Squire Alan's reluctant to meet the Court Ladies are legendary. Some even when as far as saying Squire Alan is interested in man. Raoul's heart did a somersault whenever he heard that, hoping that the man the people are talking about is him.

Not that couples of the same sex can't leap the fire on Beltane nights like the olden days. From where Raoul sat, he saw Duke Frederick of Low Caves leaping across the fire with Sir Samuel of Dungeton. So were Lady Fann of Martin Hills and Lady Christy of Tannom.

"Sir Raoul of Goldenlake?"

Raoul looked up, and saw a slender lady, wearing a loose baby blue gown, perfect for fire leaping.

"Oh, Lady Tracy of Pattinson. How are you?" Raoul stood up, took the hand lady Tracy offered and brushed it with his lips. "Where's Lord Robert of Pattinson? **_(yea, the very guy who acted as Cedric in the Harry Potter movies. My dear friend Tracy loves him, don't you?)_**"

"He's in the queue, waiting for our turn to jump the Great Beltane Fire."

Raoul glanced at her stomach bump. Lady Tracy saw his gazed and laugh lightly. "I had Duke Baird to put a spell on the future Lord of Pattinson."

Raoul laughed lightly.

* * *

Author's note: Ok, So this is freaking short. I'm having my exams soon, and I need to study hard, as this is an important exam trial in my life. Note the part 1 on top. Review, and I'll ditch my books for you. LOL! 


	5. Chapter 5 : On Beltane Night Part 2

_Uh, guys? I'm really really sorry! It had been months since I last updated! Been busy with the exams, competition and stuff like that…Follow on, to the real stuff you've clicked here for!_

**CHAPTER 5 : ON BELTANE NIGHT PART 2**

And so, we find our Sir Raoul of Goldenlake walking around the palace grounds gloomily. His eyes scanned the crowd not one, not two, but dozens of times around the grounds, hoping to catch a glimpse of Squire Alan.

_It's no use. Alan will never step a foot into a palace function._

Raoul looked at his feet and found Faithful staring at him with his huge purple eyes.

_Do you think cats can leap the Beltane fire? There's that attractive cat over there_. Faithful prowled over to a palace cat, called Nibbles.

_Oh, Mithros. Even Faithful has a mate_. thought Raoul as Faithful and Nibbles made their way to the queue to the Beltane fire_. Well, if Alan's not here, I can find him, huh?_

Raoul started towards Alan and the Prince joined rooms. As he approach the rooms, he flung open Jonathan's door, thinking that the Prince will not be in, on account that the beautiful Lady Delia of Eldorne's always flocking around him. Unexpectedly, as he open the door, he saw Jonathan, who had his arms around, as what Raoul thought, a girl, kissing her passionately. Raoul swallowed hard and starts backing out of the room, until he saw who is the person being kissed by Jonathan.

Alan of Trebond.

Raoul felt his blood boiling. Without thinking, he shrieked an unmanly shriek, startling both Jonathan and Alanna. They shoved each other to the separate sides of the room while the enraged Raoul strode into the room with big strides, eyes blazing.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING TO ALAN?" demanded Raoul.

"Raoul, listen to me! We-", started Jon.

"GET YOUR BLOODY HANDS OFF HIM! SUCH UNCHASTLY BEHAVIOUR! AREN'T YOU AT LEAST A BIT ASHAMED OF THAT, YOUR HIGHNESS? POLLUTING YOUR SQUIRE'S INNOCENCE!"

"Raoul, we-", said Alanna.

"Alan, how can you let him step on you like that? You've got to stand up on yourself. Even though he's a prince doesn't meant he can treat you like this. Do you want to-", blabbled Raoul. He never get to continue what he wwnted to say. Jonathan knocked him out with his Gift.

Jonathan glanced at Alanna. "I guess we have to tweak his memories a little. Or not, we might not see you here anymore."

Alanna nodded grimly. "He can't keep secrets for his life."

_Again, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! Really hope you guys out there continue reading this although I suck so much. Now, click on that grayish blue button down ther and type out something that I can improve on, ya? It's not difficult… Move your cursor a bit and a tiny pressure on your mouse will bring you there…_


	6. Author's Note IMPORTANT

**Author's Note: I've decided. At certain part of the story, I shall let all the readers choose what happen next. I'll give 3 to 5 options to choose from. Is that alright?**

**For the next chapter, do you all want:**

**a) Jon and Alanna managed to modify Raoul's memories?**

**b) Gary barged into the room when Jon and Alanna was halfway modifying and**

**- they tell Gary the truth and Gary promise to hold his tongue?**

**- lie to Gary but Gary thought it's the truth?**

**c) The spell to modify memories goes wrong?**

**d) They leave Raoul alone, thinking he can keep secrets?**

**e) They leave Raoul alone, thinking he can keep secrets but Raoul told on Alanna, **

**then she got send back? **

**f) Me to end this story (choose this if you hate this)**

**How's that? Choose, and let me know!**

**Cheers, **

**Wendy aka ILoveJoren**


	7. Chapter 6 : The Smarter Gary

_Imagine my surprise and gratitude when I logged in my email account and find all those review alerts in my inbox! I'm SOOOO touched by your support for my story!!! Thanks a bunch, guys, to support me at my most vulnerable state, thinking that my readers had ditched me… sniff Ok, I'll drop that… Blam! Owh, I dropped it on my foot!_

_Proceed, o bravos, to what you've clicked for…._

**Chapter 6 : The Smarter Gary**

And so, we find the Crown Prince and his squire in Sir Raoul of Goldenlake's rooms, and Raoul propped up on his mound of pillows on his bed. The Crown Prince turned his bright sapphire eyes to his squire and spoke softly, "This spell requires both our Gift. Yours or mine alone isn't enough." Alanna nodded. "You've done it before?" "Nope, but I've tried. Don't ask." He added hurriedly when he saw his squire opening her mouth.

Alanna grinned. She'll probe him other day about it when there's no important stuff at hand like now. As she saw Jon glowing bright sapphire, she reached into herself and glowed bright amethyst. Jon reached over and clutched Alanna's hand in his and place the other palm on Raoul's head. Alanna felt her nose twitching and then heard Jon's voice in her head. _I'll guide your Gift from here, alright?_ Alanna nodded and felt her Gift going through Jon to Raoul. _You want a look of the work? _Alanna nodded. She instantly saw the entwined sapphire and amethyst Gift, moving swiftly to Raoul's memory.

_There! The most recent memory… That's the one! _

Alanna looked over. Not into Raoul's brain system but at the creaking door.

"What are you doing?" comes Gary's voice.

Alanna frozed. She heard Jon swearing under his breath. She felt the spell being paused. To both Alanna and Jon's horror, she saw their entwined Gift creeping over to other parts of Raoul's brain. Before they can do anything, they felt them being catapulted to the reality and the image of Raoul's brain dissolved into thin air.

Gary cleared his throat. "What are you doing?" he repeated.

"Uh... We-we-we are-"

"We found Raoul in this state and we brought him back. Alan's trying to bring him back from slumber," Jon cut through Alanna's feeble stutter.

"Well, you should call Duke Baird! Let me go call him,"announced Gary.

"NO!"

Gary turned back, with a bewildered look.

"Er, Raoul was found in, um, the city. He wasn't suppose to go there... He's under punishment, remember?" Alanna's referring to Raoul's punishment, due to his threat to his poor squire, Sacherell, whom challenged Alanna to a friendly duet.

"I don't think so Duke Baird will mind that much. He'll probably forgot all about it later. And I believe he won't tell on him even though he remembers"

"No, really, Gary. It's really late, let's not disturb Duke Baird. I can heal him, really. You should know the extend of my power. I healed Jon from the Sweating Sickness."

"Yea, Gary, and I never felt better, til now and beyond, after Alan healed me, "Jon patted himself on the chest dramatically.

"Oh, well, don't mind if I stay?" Gary made himself comfortable on the bed.

Jon and Alanna glanced at each other, _Well, what can we do?_

"You might as well" sighed Jon. Alanna shrugged her shoulders tiredly.

* * *

_**YAY!!! Another chapter done. Please don't hate me to the core!!! I know the last time I updated was last year, but I'm stuck. I don't feel like following you guys' choice (sorry, you all can curse me now, not too serious kind, though, please...), but rather take it as a guide. Wish me luck, guys, for I'm having a marching competition this Saturday (9 June) organised by the Red Cross Society, and I'm really nervous!!! **_

_**Much loves, Wendy AKA ILoveJoren**_

_**P/S: I might change my penname, but will keep you guys updated about it. I'm currently (finally!) on a drama marathon. Watching KO One, Taiwanese drama featuring the coolest boyband, Fahrenheit!!!!**_

_**Forgive me on my upsurb behaviour and typos, I hurt my finger.**_


	8. Chapter 7 : Saddle My Horse, Raoul!

Guys! Forgive me! I had not been able to update as my laptop was stolen!! Somebody broke into my house and stole my laptop, with all my documents inside. I finally got myself another laptop, collected my thoughts, and dived straight back into you guys... Hehe...

**CHAPTER 7 : SADDLE MY HORSE, RAOUL!**

"Oh Alan!"

Alanna groaned. "Yea, Raoul?"

"Let's go riding! Gary and Jon and me wants to go to the city! Me wants to see Georgie!" sang Raoul, with sparkling puppy dog's eyes.

"Uh, oh okay. Let me ask Duke Gareth..."

"I asked for you already. Duke Gareth gave the okay!" Raoul pranced around Alan's room.

Alanna sighed. "Fine fine. Let me get my things..."

"I'll wait for you in the stables, Alan!" Raoul skipped out and shut the door gently behind him, before breaking into peals of laughter and then the 'The Ants Go Marching' song.

Alanna kneaded her forehead with her knuckles.

Raoul had been this way since she and Jon tried to

'heal' him. One of the biggest knights in the Tortall realms has now a mental state of a 5 year old. He's normal, forceably, but whenever Alanna is in the room, he acts like a kid. _That teaches you to bite off more than you can chew!_ For the ten millionth time, she cursed Jon under her breath.

* * *

George opened one crusty bleary eye. He rubbed his eyes furiously, trying to get rid of the sleep. Pulling on a loincloth and tunic, he swiftly tucks a number of daggers into his clothes, and open the door. Salem had been knocking on it.

"Your Majesty, Alan is here, with Jonny, Gary and Raoul"

"Right. Get 'em somethin' and say I will come down shortly"

"GEORGIE!"

George groaned. "Raoul, I'm not dressed."

Salem went back to the kitchen and Raoul bounds up the stairs, dragging Alan behind him. When he caught sight of the underdressed George, he stared at him balefully.

"Georgie, it's not right to go about without dressing. Bad, naughty George," muttered Raoul.

"Raoul, George likes to sleep like this. There's no one to see him in his own private quarters,"explained Alanna, as if she was trying to explain something to a three year old toddler. She carefully kept her eyes away from George.

George sighed and turned back towards his room. Just before he shut the door, he said,"Get a drink and a breakfast for me downstairs. Let's take a stroll around the city. Plus, I think my mother would like to see all of you again." He shut the door behind him.

"Yay! Let me saddle Moonlight for you, Alan!" Raoul cheered.

George open his door and stuck his head out. "Saddle my horse for me too, Raoul!"

"No chance, Georgie!"Raoul leaped down the stairs.

End of Chapter 7

Sorry for the uber slow update lately... Will try to catch up :)


	9. Chapter 8 : Bittersweet Candies

Oooooooohh!! The plot THICKENS!!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Bittersweet Candies**

Eleni wiped her sweat as she spun around. Breathing a quiet sigh, she craned her neck to take a look outside. Just to her suspicion, there's her George, with his entourage. She cleared her herbs and rolls of ancient scripts, and with a flash of her Gift, little odds and bits from her experiment before cleared themselves. She collapsed into a chair and, with a nudge of her Gift, her door swung open to admit her son and his friends, with the said son's knuckles a tenth of an inch from her door.

George sensed something is amissed.

"Eleni! It had been a long time since I last saw you!" Raoul began stuffing himself with the apples from the basket.

George and Alanna approached Eleni.

"Ma? Ma, what's the matter?" George's hazel eyes full of worry.

Alanna gripped her ember-stone. Eleni's red Gift flickers lightly around her. She gently took Eleni's hand. "May I?" she inquired. Jonathan and Gary looked on with frowns on their faces and question marks in their mind.

"Eleni! Your mint sprigs are running low! Shall I go and fetch some for you?" Raoul piped up from observing Eleni's supplies cupboard, munching away happily.

"If you want to. You know where to find the basket,"said Eleni. Raoul bounds out happily. Eleni sinks down heavily on her chair, accepting her shawl from George with a weary nod of thanks.

Alanna closed her eyes and let her Gift flow. To the others, it seems that Alanna knelt there for a few minutes, and then suddenly, her violet Gift flared brightly and then distinguished as quickly as it flares.

At that exact moment, "Alan!" flew through the air from various sources.

Alanna pushed herself to the nearest chair while Eleni and George looked at her worrily.

Gary quickly poured her a cup of lemonade and, after some thoughts, a splash of brandy. Alanna swallowed a couple of mouthful and grimaced.

"What have you probe this time eh, Eleni?" rasped Alanna.

Three pairs of eyes turned to Eleni. She sighed heavily. "Two nights ago, I felt suffocating suddenly. No, not suffocating as in not able to breathe, but rather like my Gift is suffocating. I tried pushing it out a little, but something shoved it back roughly. I had been like kittens since."

"The edge of your Gift is in shreds, Eleni, _shreds_!!" Alanna covered her eyes with her palms.

Eleni clenched and unclenched her fists. "They'll recover soon. But for those shreds to effect me so, whoever who did this must be someone powerful."

Our heroes fretted. When Raoul returns with a basketful of mint sprigs and candies for everyone, they all return to the palace, and George to the Dancing Doves.

Raoul's candy doesn't taste sweet on their tongue. And Alanna didn't want Raoul's candy to taste bitter to her friends.

There are traces of someone else's Gift around those shreds of Eleni's Gift. Someone's Gift, who's powerful to be without the sorceror for two nights. Someone who can send their Gift out, and stayed. Someone who's Gift is tinged orange.

* * *

How is it, guys? I was about to upload another chapter about Alanna adopting a pair of dancing bears as heir of Trebond (joke!), but inspiration strikes me on this!

Will try to update faster, and longer chapters!! Until then, this is it for now!

Love,

Wendy


End file.
